


An Ache

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Fight Like A Krogan, Run Like A Leopard [3]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Earthborn (Mass Effect), F/M, Paragon Commander Shepard, Post Mass Effect 2 Opening, Sole Survivor (Mass Effect)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Shepard was gone, replaced by an ache and a hole Kaidan knew could never be filled.





	

Shepard was gone, replaced by an ache and a hole Kaidan knew could never be filled. He stood by her graveside as an empty coffin was lowered in, since the remains of Lianne were gone, hidden and irretrievable among the Normandy’s corpse. Kaidan had heard about the scholarship being implanted for kids like Lianne and the memorial on Akuze. But this was what was stated in Lianne’s last will and testament: That she, or whatever was left of her, be buried next to Katie Quill, a member of her squad from Akuze. Instead they were lowering in a empty coffin next to a weathered gravestone while most of her crew, Anderson and some other officials watched. Liara was crying and a song that sounded like it centuries old was playing softly in the background. Kaidan was stifling back tears of his own as dirt was gently tossed down and the preacher finished. He picked up some dirt and threw it onto the coffin carelessly. He wanted to flee, He wasn’t sure he could stand any more reminders that Lianne was gone, and there was nothing he could do to change that. Wiping his eyes, he looked down at the gravestones.

 **Private Isa Quill**  
**Killed In Action**  
**2153-2177  
A True Angel**

 **Commander Lianne Shepard**  
**Killed In Action**  
**2154-2183**

  
One of the officials, an Asari, stood beside him.  
“It’s a shame, isn’t it? One of humanity’s best and brightest, killed like that. At least she died a hero.” She murmured, proving, at least to Kaidan, that the Asari diplomatic office would accept just about anyone. The desire to scream at her, demand that she explain why she thought that was appropriate, wasn’t there. He just felt… empty. Yet he knew that he’d give anything to give her back. But instead all he had in replacement was an ache that would take years to fade.

**Author's Note:**

> The song playing at the funeral, if you're interested, was this:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RcZn2-bGXqQ


End file.
